Problem: Compute $2 \times 2^5 - 8^{58} \div 8^{56}$
Using the product of powers property and the quotient of powers property, we have \[2 \times 2^5 - 8^{58} \div 8^{56} = 2^{1+5} - 8^{58-56} = 2^6 - 8^2 = 64 - 64 = \boxed{0}.\]